Emmett Murphy
Emmett Murphy is a character in the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Emmett takes on the appearances of a teenage boy. He has neat, black hair and brown eyes. Casual Clothing Emmett wears a plaid blue/green shirt with jeans and sneakers. Formal Clothing As seen in Test of Might, Emmett wears a dark navy suit with black shoes. Leviathan Suit When acting out as Leviathan, Emmett wears a sleeve-less armored suit. The top part of the suit is yellow while the leggings are a dark green color with black sides. He also wears black boots, black, finger-less gloves and a helmet that only shows his eyes and mouth. Personality Emmett is a nice and just person. At first, he was less trusting around people especially because of his high status like how he attempted to trick Kate into revealing herself as an opportunist which worked on many previous people. Despite being a businessman, Emmett tries to find a middle-ground for everyone and focuses on helping those who need it as opposed to those who want it. He also sees himself as a hero and hopes to inspire others around him to do the right thing. Emmett is also a very hopeful person as he feels optimistic about people or just things in general at times; even if something seems very bleak, Emmett would hope that something good can come from it. Powers and Abilities While easily mistaken for being of Mutant or even Nanogene origin, Emmett was gifted with special abilities from his alien DNA. Emmett has enhanced strength, giving him the ability to lift and even throw big Mutants, bend steel with his bare hands and knock down walls with a single punch, for example. He can also jump extremely high and leap far distances, allowing him to move further in less time and reach higher up areas. He is also durable against basic attacks and, based on his enhanced jumping, falls and drops. Being the CEO of Murphy Industries, Emmett has access to the company's files, products and can control the company's decisions such as merging with another or launching a new product. He also has access to the company's wealth and resources. Emmett also has a little experience with chemical engineering as he was able to create a serum that helped him deal with his powers. Weaknesses After a certain amount of time, Emmett would suffer from pains and his breathing would become stabilized, forcing him to take a serum to stabilize him. Without taking the serum, he would go into shock. However this weakness was quickly resolved when he couldn't take the serums anymore. Despite his enhanced durability, Emmett can still feel pain and get wounded. Because of his high status, Emmett can almost be easily identified, making it difficult to blend in. Biography Earlier Life According to Emmett's Mother, he was born and raised off-world by an alien being that crashed on Earth in a capsule. While his real mother had been recovering from her injuries, Emmett was taken care of by the Murphy family who also tended to his mother. When his mother had seen how close the Murphy's had gotten to Emmett, she had decided to leave him with them while she had returned to the stars. Since then, Emmett was adopted and raised by the Murphy's, never told about his true mother and where he came from. Taking over Murphy Industries According to his mother, Emmett was brought into the family business when his adoptive father had passed away. Owning the company, made him more responsible as he gave the company new ideas and plans to help keep it active and to help him help others like he always wanted to do. Becoming Leviathan After hearing about Ryden's attack in New York, Emmett started to feel helpless sitting behind the desk at his company and decided to take things into his own hands by helping people outside of the company. While doing so, he started to discover that he had special abilities and started using them to help around his city. Using a private elevator in his suite, he used a secluded room to train his abilities and store his Vigilante equipment. Emmett then found an abandoned facility outside of the city where Mutants tend to hide out in. He then uses them from combat practice. Encountering the Vigilante On his way to train, Emmett discovered the Vigilante fighting against a Mutant of some kind. Not only did he stop the Mutant, but he also fought against the Vigilante. However, when Kate entered the area, Emmett retreated as he wasn't able to face people as Leviathan yet. Party at Murphy Tower Emmett planned a party at his tower in Philadelphia to announce the current activity of the company. During the party, he also planned to reveal himself to the public as the Vigilante of Philadelphia but, upon seeing Kate at the party, his fear of facing the people as Leviathan resurfaced and he backed down. After his announcement, he was confronted by Anton Reeves, a business rival, and faced with a business proposal to merge with his company, R-Corp. However, their chat was interrupted by Drake, posing as a reporter for Central News. While Emmett felt a bit intimidated by Drake's questioning, he did offer Kate the opportunity to make it up to him by doing an exclusive with her. Saving Philadelphia After an intrusion in Murphy Tower's laboratories, the Xyrions had attacked both Emmett and Kate when they tried stopping their plans to use Murphy Tower's technology for their own nefarious purposes. Emmett fell powerless against them as his pains returned, without a serum to take to neutralize it. While Drake tried holding the Xyrions off, Emmett's body adapted and stabilized on its own without the use of a serum. He then sprung back to his feet and defended Drake and Kate against the Xyrions. Feeling overwhelmed, the Xyrions used their Cytoxin on a Mutant and used it to bring chaos to the city. Both Emmett and Drake rushed in and saved their city but at the expense of letting the Xyrions escape. Discovering Himself Emmett let Drake, Kate and John stay at Murphy Tower while their van was being fixed. A week later, they were ready to go and, apparently, he was too. Emmett had planned to leave the city and his company, focusing on finding out what type of person he was and what type of savior he can be. He then traveled from Philadelphia across the nation, practicing his skills and power set. Investigating R-Corp While practicing with his powers, he came across signs of R-Corp activity. Curious, he looked into it some more, finding facilities with R-Corp technology belonging to a group known as the Infinite Darkness. He then looked into one of their routes and winded up finding Drake and Kate again, who were also investigating similar leads. They then worked together to find a lead but Emmett wanted to look into a different lead, the one with the R-Corp technology. He and Kate then headed over there and looked over the facility. Unfortunately, they were spotted. Emmett was attacked by the Infinite Darkness soldiers while they had taken Kate captive. After he recovered, he escaped Boise and returned to the Gates of the Heavens to get help from Drake in rescuing Kate. Once they did, Emmett was confronted by Kate as a liar when it was revealed that it was Drake manipulating the lies, using Emmett as a cover up. Emmett naturally forgave both Drake and Kate before going back to his self-discovery. Helping Out When getting a call from Kate Wilson, Emmett decided to stop his journey of self-discovery and return to Murphy Industries to look into the Xyrion technology that Drake and John had collected. On May 26th, Emmett was visited by Drake, Kate, John and Agent Owens to check on the progress of the Xyrion technology which he was still working on. He then left Owens to watch the technology that he almost demanded to see and joined Drake and the others for a meal. Afterwards, they decided to go to the tech convention in the city at John's request and to pick up something to help understand the Xyrion technology better. Emmett also managed to give Drake a specialized suitcase capable of carrying his Vigilante suit around. Once he got what he needed, Emmett returned to Murphy Tower to finish working on the Xyrion technology for his friends, ignoring the meetings that he needed to attend to in order to help them. However, when conflict arose at the convention center, Emmett was presented with a choice; to attend the important meeting which could affect how his company runs or save his friends. Of course, Emmett chose to save his friends as Leviathan. Getting Ousted When the battle subsided, Emmett returned to Murphy Tower in hopes of catching the meeting, only to witness the company being handed over to Anton Reeves, who finally managed to merge the companies together by reasoning with the board rather than Emmett. Emmett came to realize that Anton was drawing him away from his company by running R-Corp deals in order to distract him while Reeves worked to take the company from him. Because of his failure to appear and his extended leave leaving others to take up his role in the company for him, Emmett was legally ousted from the company. He managed to grab his Leviathan equipment and possibly his personal items from the building before leaving completely. The Xyrion Invasion Afterwards, Emmett started watching the company and how Reeves ran it for the next week, as Leviathan. On June 7th, he decided to move in for further evidence that Reeves is using his company for something illegal. However, Emmett only stumbled across Xyrion soldiers who seemed to have invaded the building. Emmett tried holding his own against them but they were stronger and tougher than he anticipated, leading to him getting thrown across the room and taking a few injuries. Emmett then managed to escape the building before the lock down procedure activated. Hurt, he called Kate for help only to change his mind and decide to head to the R-Corp building to talk to Reeves himself. As soon as he arrived, Emmett noticed the unconscious guards and found a powered individual attempting to burn down the laboratory. Emmett then attempted to stop her from destroying any evidence that can help him put Reeves away but he was stopped by Speedster, the vigilante from Iowa City. He and Speedster then fought until Drake arrived to stop the fight between them. He then convinced the three of them to work together in order to help him stop the Xyrions, somewhat of a shared enemy between them. Emmett then joined the others on the MCA Helicarrier, having some issues with the MCA but enough to put his differences aside in order to help. Emmett's injuries, however, caught up with him and he was brought to the medical bay to be treated by John where the two of them caught up and found themselves on good ground. Once Emmett was treated, he returned to the medical bay later only to find Drake and John testing his samples for any signs that he was a Mutant. Fionna then joined in, throwing accusations at him. When the results came in, they were confirmed by Jake Lincoln to be of alien origin. Confused and conflicted, Emmett decided to leave and search for answers elsewhere. On June 8th, Emmett made his way to Pittsburgh and confronted his mother about his powers and his alien DNA. She then revealed to him that he was adopted and about what happened to his biological mother. This, however, only made Emmett more confused about what he is but he was reassured by his mother that he is Leviathan and that being a Human, Mutant or alien won't change that and how he helps people. Inspired, Emmett decided to return to the fray, just in time for the Xyrion invasion to commence. He made his way to New York City and helped where he could, saving the Speedster, revealed to be Danny Campbell. He then joins the other with him. Now, working as a team, they help save the city from the Xyrions together. Emmett then heads to the Murphy Industries building and comforts a heart-broken Kate before working with Anton Reeves in order to disable the generator, powering up the Jumpgate. With the help of Drake and Jake, they manage to close the portal and send the Xyrions back where they came. After the invasion, Emmett socializes with the rest of the team and decides to stick together as a team and as friends. Relationships Family Emmett's Biological Mother While little is known about Emmett's biological mother except that she had left him with the Murphy's for unknown reasons but, according to his adoptive mother, she did love him very much and wouldn't even let her touch him before learning to trust her. Emmett's Adoptive Mother Emmett and his adoptive mother seem close, with her giving him the space he needed to become the man he needed to be in this world, especially with his alien background. Emmett did feel hurt that he was not told about this but soon learned to understand from hearing her point of view. Emmett's Adoptive Father Little is known about Emmett's adoptive father except he was there when the Murphy's had taken responsibility of Emmett and raised him as their son. Friends Kate Emmett naturally liked Kate and, despite not trusting her at first, they grew closer and spent plenty of time together. She was even the first person that he really opened up to about his life as a Vigilante. The two of them kept contact after leaving each other. Drake While it was an uneasy partnership, working together, Emmett did try to befriend Drake, respecting him and hoping to work together often. Drake eventually saw past their differences and became friends with Emmett although it wasn't completely solid and filled with the same trust. After working together a couple more times, Drake and Emmett became closer friends. Love Interests Other John Emmett hasn't really held a conversation with John and the two of them barely knew each other. When they finally did meet and talk, John responded with hostility, because of the lie he was told by Drake. After all was forgiven, they were practically neutral with each other. When Emmett brought up how distant they were while being healed by John, the two interacted more and found themselves on good ground. Anton Reeves Emmett has confronted and been confronted by Anton a few times, most of the time discussing business between their companies. After leaving the city, he discovered Anton moving his company and its technology out of the city and into some pretty suspicious places. The two were never on the best of terms at the beginning but, after learning of his corrupt nature, he is now against Reeves, more so after Reeves had taken his company away from him. Appearances Mutant Drake *Test of Might *Relationships *Idols *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 Trivia *Emmett's physical description and his personality were slightly based off of Ray Palmer from the Arrowverse. Gallery Leviathan Pose.png|Leviathan Mutant Drake Concept Art - Leviathan and Speedster.png|Leviathan Concept Art (with Speedster) Emmett and Leviathan.png|Emmett and Leviathan Design Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens